I'm with you
by Maro93
Summary: Based on RTTE S6 E6 (My love wing). Hiccup with the help of his friends realizes that he has taken it for granted that Astrid will always be at his side, but when she returns to him the symbol of their engagement, he discovers everything he has done wrong and must ask for forgiveness. A one shot story that deepens what happens after the battle with Krogan and before reconciliation.


**Hi everyone, I created this one-shot to show you a slightly extended version of RTTE T6 episode 6 "My amore wing" Personally I loved the chapter, but I think It could give more, here is my version. This occurs between the battle against Krogan and the reconciliation.**

 **Before starting, I want to tell you that all the HTTYD characters belong to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks of course. And I am sorry for the grammatical errors, it is my first time writing in English. Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

 **I'm with you**

.

.

Hiccup looked worried the necklace that Astrid had thrown him with a deep sadness hours before _\- We've known each other our whole lives, Hiccup ... and I've never felt further away from you_ \- This were her words before returning to him the symbol of their engagement. He didn't have the opportunity to answer anything, since the armorwing had surprised them, and again the dragon should be his priority.

His day had been disastrous. The armorwing had been wounded, he lost a valuable lens from the dragon's eye, but more important than that, he lost the person with whom he had decided to share the rest of his life, ¿didn't he? Just at the moment he thought he would collapse he felt a hand on his – I'm with you - said the blonde gently before throwing herself into battle. Then his world turned again, he knew exactly what he had to do and he did! He fought together in the company of his friends, and although they lost the precious lens, he had saved the life of the dragon. Hiccup and Astrid battled together, they smiled, but there was something terribly wrong. Berk's young heir still had the betrothal necklace with him.

When the riders returned to the edge it was already night. They healed the wounded dragon and each went to rest in his own quarters. Hiccup locked himself in his room until the other day, although he couldn't sleep that night. Astrid's words echoed in his head again and again filling him with fear and confusion. He must find the words to correct his mistake. The problem was that he didn't even know what his relationship with Astrid was now. "I'm with you" The words were ambiguous, they could have meant anything. Of course, he knew he could count on her, he had done it in every moment of his life, the big question was whether his support was now limited to being just friends. The idea disturbed him and even without knowing how to recover her, he went out in her search.

Early in the morning, Hiccup went directly to the girl's room, but found it empty - Have you seen Astrid? - He asked his friends, who were gathered in the main hall, listening to details of the wedding of Dagur and Mala.

-I needed to send a message immediately to my sister and she offered to deliver it - Dagur answered simply.

\- Why didn't you tell me? - He asked angrily.

-We knew you were upset because you lost the lens of the dragon's eye yesterday- Snotloud replied – Don't be offended Hiccup but you aren't nice when you get angry.

-The lens of the dragon's eye? - He asked in dismay. Of course, he was upset about losing the lens, but did they really think that was the only thing that bothered him? - I'll go find Astrid - He answered firmly.

-I think you should wait! - Advised Fishlegs. -Let her calm down and then talk to her. She'll be fine, Heather will take care of her. Besides, Astrid isn't nice when she's angry either- Hiccup smiled sadly remembering his expressive ¿girlfriend?

The twins and Mala looked uneasily at the rest of the riders, who apparently knew something they didn't - ¿Did you break up with Astrid? - Tuffnut screamed in panic as he watched the silver thread sticking out of his leader's armor.

-What? ... No ... Why would I do something like that? - he asked.

\- -Then, how do you explain the betrothal necklace that you carry in your pocket? - He accused surprised - It's the same necklace that Astrid wore yesterday when we went to ask her about the food for the wedding, but she doesn't have it when she said goodbye before leaving.

-The boy looked at the twin Thorton surprised. Was he the only one who didn't see that necklace? -He asked himself immediately. -I didn't leave Astrid - He answered firmly - We're just ... going through a bad time

-Don't lie Hiccup! Astrid would never break your engagement - said Ruffnut accusingly confirming that it was the Astrid betrothal necklace

"But she did," he whispered, realizing that her absence, was nothing more than an attempt to put distance between them. Of course, he knew he could continue counting on her. Astrid was one of Berk's best warriors, his best friend, but that fantasy in which he would marry with Astrid Hofferson was over. The young leader left the place and locked himself in his room again. His friends listened worried some things fall. The atmosphere was gloomy, and they didn't know what things would be like from now on. They feared that their formidable team would have fractured. The riders followed Hiccup and entered his room without knocking on the door, leaving some passionate fiancées to rediscover themselves in the main hall. To tell the truth, so much honey was starting to bother them. Upon entering they observed that the young man was sitting on his bed with his hands in his hair. He looked really sad.

-Let's go Hiccup ... there are more fish in the sea - said Snotloud trying to cheer up his cousin. Although he only received one furious look.

-I want to be alone - he said, urging his friends to leave his room.

-Let's go Hiccup ... you didn't even love her. - Said Snotloud infuriating his leader - As I said, now we know how true love looks and you never behaved like that - The Jorguenson' words hit him roughly. Did they really believe that he didn't love her? Did she believe it? Of course, he had not told her before but he had shown it in many ways. Putting the feelings into words wasn't his thing and the engagement still made him nervous.

\- Of course, I love her! - He shouted indignantly, surprising the others and releasing all his repressed frustration - and no! ... it wasn't me who left her, she was the one who gave me back the betrothal necklace. Happy? - The riders looked at him with surprise- Astrid left me! And just for not seeing this stupid thing! - The boy pressed the necklace between his fingers regretting each word. That necklace was the gift of engagement of his parents. Even if Astrid decided never to take it with her again, it would still be precious to him.

-I don't understand is why Astrid did something like that - asked Fishlegs - I was there when it happened. She was acting weird all day, she seemed more annoying than usual.

\- Did she? - Hiccup asked, beginning to remember the cold look of his girlfriend when Dagur asked him to be the best man at the wedding. The sarcasm that dripped from her mouth when he noticed the lens, and the way she insistently tried to get his attention. ¿How could he not notice it before?

\- -I don't think her behaviour was because of the necklace - said Fishlegs in a softer tone - - It's clear that she was upset that we all noticed the necklace except you, but Astrid is not the kind of girl who would break a relationship with someone for something like that. - - At the words of young Ingerman, Hiccup began to wonder what was wrong. He tried to remember what he had done before, maybe that way he could know what had bothered her so much to leave. Maybe it wasn't too late and he could still get her back! But all he could remember was that he had been busy with the dragon's eye. Then something clicked in his mind – It's like I'm invisible to you - she had said it right after mentioning that it wasn't important because she was not a dragon and just before ending their engagement. Something was terribly wrong now. Astrid felt that he didn't love her.

\- "Of course, I love you my lady" - he said in a whisper to himself – I think I know what the problem is. I'll go look for her - he informed the group, but despite his words, he was still wondering how he could bring her back to his life.

-And what will you do to get her back? - Asked Ruffnut in a serious tone, too much to be normal in her. While Astrid wasn't the first on her list of favourite people, she was her friend. She and perhaps the rest of the riders were very clear what the problem was, except for their leader - I don't think you can solve it so easily Hiccup, not without giving many apologies - The boy looked at her with doubt and stopped his departure.

\- You really don't know? - Asked the blonde in an annoyed tone to see his confused look - -Astrid has always been there for you Hiccup, but have you been there for her? - The girl's question took him by surprise. - Do you remember when you found Toothless? - The boy nodded, surprised by the firm tone in the voice of his crazy friend. - She was the first to believe in you, but there was more than that. She helped you! Your father denied you and expelled you from the tribe. But do you know what happened to her?

-I still remember how upset her parents were - Snotloud interrupted -She only had not been selected to kill the dragon. ¡She had been discovered helping the boss's son protect one! It was the first time that her father told her she had disappointed him - - Hiccup swallowed at the confession, he never heard of this event, mainly because he had been convalescing after losing his leg.

-Ohh ... I remember that - said Tuffnut making a face of displeasure - How is it that you didn't know? - He asked Hiccup in accusatory tone, who annoyed at being harassed by his friends, defended himself saying that he loved her and always cared for her, and even if they didn't appreciate it, their relationship was different, not bad, just different. Even if they weren't like Dagur and Mala in front of others, it didn't mean they didn't have beautiful moments when they were together. In addition, he mentioned that he would do anything for her, emphasizing at that time that she got infected with Odin's plague or when she lost her sight. Shuddering to remember how close he had been to losing her forever.

-It's not the same Hiccup! - Ruffnut said a little calmer - Any of us could have taken her to Gothi and we would have tried to get the Bufalord saliva. ¡ We would not have let her die! – She said insistently - Hers is different. We've seen her jump into the void sometimes for you. - Hiccup looked at her curiously, no doubt he was a bright boy, but he had trouble understanding what her friend was trying to say to him, which was starting to despair of his friends.

-ohh ... now I remember sister - said the twin Thorton as if a great truth had been revealed to him - Do you mean when we found the Death Song? Astrid literally jumped in front of Hiccup to receive the impact. - The young heir froze for a moment. It was true, and it wasn't the only time it happened, Astrid always seemed ready to save his life even at the expense of her own. He didn't even remember having thanked her enough.

And if you didn't notice, you're an expert in getting yourself in trouble – Snotloud continued - Who do you think is the one who always rescues your bony ass? - Jorguenson asked indignantly, referring to the many times that Hiccup had been in danger because he didn't listen to her, and as she was the first to run in his help. He did not thank her enough either.

-Not mentioning that she left Berk's guard to follow you to nothingness - Fishlegs said - She always wanted to join the guard and it took her a lot of effort to achieve it. Even so, she didn't hesitate to leave the guard to follow you on this adventure - Hiccup tensed again. It was true, every word said by his friends was the absolute truth. How could he not notice it before?

The sunset fell over the edge and before they could continue to claim him. Dagur knocked on the door. He wanted to know how Hiccup was and to tell him that Astrid had already returned. They had expected that she stay's with Heather for the night. But the girl went and came back from Berserker Island the same day. The riders left their leader's room to meet their friend, who must have been as despondent as Hiccup. In addition, the twins had yet to warn Dagur of his impending murder. Hiccup stood there thinking. Feeling guilt for every time he didn't value the blonde's love gestures. He remembered her hand on his every time something had been wrong in his life. He regretted each time he raised his voice to her or ignored her concern. From every moment he was immense in other things and had ignored her. From every moment wasted that he had not kissed her.

Hiccup's face filled with horror as he realized a detail. He had never kissed her! She was the one who initiated any show of affection. She was the one who jumped into his arms happy to find him safe. She was the one who had initiated each of the kisses they had shared. The betrothal necklace weighed as never in his hand. He had been a fool, he was so used to seeing her there, that he simply assumed that she would never leave. Even if he wasn't clear about what he would say, he had to talk to her.

Hiccup left his room for the main hall. There were all his friends together, giving surprised faces to hear the accusations of the twins against Mala. Astrid was leaning against the doorframe, listening intently to the follies of her friends. Apparently, the matter of the wedding, it didn't bother her anymore. Hiccup came over and took her hand, guiding her out of the room.

-Don't say anything ... I was being silly - Said Astrid embarrassed.

-No, you weren't - interrupted Hiccup - I should have notice that necklace right away ... but it's not about that - The young man looked down and continued – I've been taking you from granted, I have and ... I realized that today. - their eyes finally met and with infinite determination Hiccup said what had been bothering him throughout the night – I couldn't have done any of this without, Astrid, not the dragon riders or the Edge. You've always been there for me, and I want to always be there for - Immediately he took the necklace from his pocket and looked dreamily at the blonde - I love you Astrid Hofferson ... with everything I have and I always will.

-I know you do - the smiling girl answered taking the hands of her fiancé who was holding the betrothal necklace. He lifted his hands and passed the chain around her neck. Leaving the betrothal necklace where it should have always been. Once the collar was in place, he kept holding her hands – We don't have to be like them -Astrid said – I mean, we have a different kind of ... Oh! - Before the girl could finish speaking, Hiccup put his hand on the girl's cheek and kissed her hard, releasing all the anguish he had felt at the thought that he had lost her. Her hands, as if they had a life of their own, slid up to her waist and pressed her against him, allowing them to share the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Leaving more than pleased to Patapez, Mala and Dagur, who watched them from the entrance.

.

.

 **Author's notes**

Hi, I hope you liked it and that you could understand me. I want to clarify that it's not that I think Hiccup is a bad boyfriend, in fact it looks like a charm, but for some time I've been a fan of the stories that revolve around that chapter of RTTE. Especially because I felt that for the first time there was some justice with Astrid. Many say he is with Hiccup for interest. But here I want to show my version of the facts.

As a curiosity, I want to tell you that to write the fic I saw the episode again, noticing that the riders leave in search of the armotwing in the morning, when the twins see the dance of the blades is getting dark, and when they fight against Krogan it is night. Finally, when the reconciliation takes place, they are in the evening again (although it could also be dawning, for practical purposes, let's say it's dusk XD) which means that it took a while for Hiccup to decide to talk to Astrid.

In the first movie. It became more than clear that Astrid helped Hiccup to hide Toothless. It's more! Astrid also knew about the nest and kept quiet. I think she shouldn't have it easy either, especially coming from a family where honour is everything. Although we never knew what his parents said about it, I don't think they were very happy.

Hiccup is always in danger (being captured, doing silly things ... etc) we always see Astrid rescuing him (I'm not saying it's not from both sides, but certainly Hiccup has less sense of self-preservation). Not to mention that in several episodes it is seen that if he had listened to her, he could have avoided the problem, for example in the Berk gold episode, or when stressed by losing the dragon's eye, he didn't listen to her and the hunters knock down Toothless.

(The episode in which Dagur becomes good), or when he ignores her with the reward and almost dies (in which Krogan appears for the first time). This to quote some examples. Returning to the point, we see that Astrid not only rescues it, but is ready to die for it. If that is not love ...

Anyway, thanks for reading and again apologies for the grammatical errors


End file.
